Cigarettes
by P4Nd4
Summary: Just a hastily done one-shot...Not sure what to say about it..um... Semi-Sluttish Harry..Possesive Draco..Talks about Cigarettes?


Me: This is a one-shot I did for my sister. I started it a long time ago and decided to finish it. Hope you enjoy!!

*Harry potter is the property of J.K Rowling and thus is not mine*

"Come on, Dragon, I said I was sorry." Harry said, hanging on to the arm of an irate Malfoy.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you did it." Malfoy stopped and turned back to Harry.

"Ron has such a hard body, though, can you blame for wanting to rub against him." replied Harry, pouting enticingly with his bottom lip out.

Draco sighed, before wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Your lucky your irresistible." he said, leaning down and touching his lips to Harry's.

They pulled away after about a minute later, both flushed and red faced, the need to breathe forcing them apart. When Harry looked at Malfoy he burst out laughing, causing Draco to lift an eyebrow until he was done.

"And what, may I ask, do you find so funny?" he inquired, causing Harry to giggle a little more.

"The ferret incident, when you were changed back, that's what you look like right now." Harry started laughing again, causing Malfoy to huff and walk away.

"Dragon, come on, not again." sighed Harry, going after his irritated lover again.

He chased him onto the grounds, Draco's long strides keeping him ahead of Harry's insistent chasing.

"Dragon, Draco, please, I'm sorry, please don't hate me." He called desperately.

Malfoy stopped and sighed, turning to look into Harry's pleading eyes.

"I don't hate you, you just annoy me sometimes." Malfoy sighed, holding Harry protectively against him. Harry sighed and leaned his head against Malfoy's chest.

"Cigarettes." Harry said softly, breaking the tranquil atmosphere that had started to set.

Draco pulled back, tilting his head down to give Harry a questioning look.

"You have a distinct smell of cigarettes." Harry supplied, burying his head back in Draco's chest and breathing deeply. "It's not a bad smell though, it kind of adds to you're the air of mystery that surrounds you."

"Air of mystery, you say." Draco chuckled lightly, the sound reverberating in his chest and causing Harry to smile when he felt it. "How, exactly, does me smelling like cigarettes add to my 'air of mystery'?"

"Well, you don't smoke and nobody at Hogwarts has any tobacco like products or anything that would give you that smell. I know that you spend a lot of your time in the dungeons helping Professor Snape with his potions, but I also know that none of the potions down there have that smell either. So it's only right that your mysterious cigarette smell be a part of your air of mystery." Harry looked up at Draco when he was finished, an 'agree with me or else' look on his face.

Draco decided to just concede, knowing full well the consequences of going against Harry when such a look had commandeered his features. There was only so long that Draco was willing to go without sex, and the last time he had denied the raven in front of him, well, let's just say he wouldn't like to repeat it. So he sighed and nodded, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the castle where they bypassed the Great Hall, currently filled with students and staff eating dinner, and headed down to the dungeons where Slytherin's Commons where.

"Basilisk." Draco said to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that guarded the entrance to Slytherin Common Room, which moved aside to allow Harry and Draco to enter.

Navigating around the furniture strewn about within the room the two lovers managed to make it to Draco's room without incident, closing and locking the door behind them.

For the rest of the night they did nothing but lie with each other, occasionally talking but mostly just reveling in each others presence. When the time came for Harry to go back to the Gryffindor Commons he was escorted by Draco, thus deemed his 'Knight in Dark Green Colors' which elicited some a few choice words this story may or may not be rated for.

They eventually made it there, Draco leaving Harry at the portrait of the Fat Lady, but not before giving Harry a heated kiss that the raven responded to almost immediately.

"Goodnight, love, and stay away from Weasel's body from now on. Leave it to Granger." Draco ordered, before turning around and stalking off to do his inspections as a prefect.

Harry watched him until he could no longer be seen, at which point he turned and snuck up to his bed. He quietly changed and slipped under the covers, settling down and drifting off to dream about his Dragon. Not, however, before coming to the conclusion that Draco not only _smells_ like cigarettes, but _tastes _like them too.

Me: I feel as though there is a distinct change between how I wrote in the beginning and how I wrote starting somewhere around the middle. This is probably do to the fact that I started off where I left off and didn't change much. Oh well. R&R please!!!


End file.
